


Support: Naesala and Reyson

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Fire Emblem Supports [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Recovering Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Relationships: Naesala & Reyson (Fire Emblem)
Series: Fire Emblem Supports [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/533935
Kudos: 7





	1. C Support

**Reyson:** Naesala!

 **Naesala:** Oh, Reyson… Is there anything I can do for you?

 **Reyson:** I came to check out on you.

 **Naesala:** Oh.

 **Naesala:** Well, as you can see, I’m fine. Besides, I should be the one asking you that.

 **Reyson:** Are you though? You’re so closed off that even I can tell.

 **Naesala:** That’s good, isn’t it? It is quite rude to stare into other people’s soul without their consent.

 **Reyson:** I…

 **Naesala:** Relax, I’m just kidding.

 **Naesala:** I’m fine though, really.

 **Reyson:** …

 **Naesala:** That wasn’t the only thing you came here to ask, isn’t it?

 **Reyson:** I just need to know, Naesala, what you did…

 **Naesala:** I think now it’s not a good moment for this kind of conversation.

 **Reyson:** Well, I think this is exactly the right moment actually.

 **Naesala:** If you expect a teary confession of all my past sins, you’ll have to look elsewhere. I did what I had to.

 **Naesala:** Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll take my leave before somebody begins to wonder what you’re doing here and accuses me of corrupting you or something.

 **Reyson:** Naesala…


	2. B support

**Reyson:** Naesala, wait!

**Naesala:** What is it this time, Reyson?

**Reyson:** I won’t let you run away this time. I need to know.

**Naesala:** …

**Reyson:** Why did you never say anything? If we had known we could’ve helped you!

**Naesala:** You, maybe, but I doubt the mighty hawks would’ve cared. Or anybody else, for that matter.

**Reyson:** That’s not true…

**Naesala:** Isn’t it? Reyson, when have the hawks ever cared about what happened to us ravens?

**Reyson:** I…

**Naesala:** Besides, even if they did care, they would’ve done something stupid, and if the Senate found out I told anyone, it’s not the hawks who would’ve suffered the consequences, but us.

**Reyson:** You should’ve tried at least.

**Naesala:** Reyson, I had the lives of the entirety of Kilvas’ population on my shoulders, do you think I would’ve risked them all so lightly? Would you have done it, if our positions were switches?

**Naesala:** I don’t expect you to understand. I don’t expect anyone to understand, really. I did what I have to and I’m willing to live with the consequences, that’s all you need to know.

**Reyson:** That not… Ugh! You’re impossible sometimes!

**Naesala:** Only sometimes?

**Reyson:** Don’t think you can change argument like that so easily! I won’t be fooled.

**Naesala:** I know, I know…

**Naesala:** How about this, we can get back to this if we get out of here alive. How does that sound?

**Reyson:** I hope you’re not using this as an excuse to get yourself killed so that you can avoid it.

**Naesala:** No. There are still some things that I need to do, so I’ll try to stay alive.

**Reyson:** Then I agree. Please do really try not to die.

**Naesala:** Your wish is my command, your Highness.


	3. A Support

**Naesala:** Something’s wrong, Reyson?

**Reyson:** How you do know?

**Naesala:** Give me some credit, we’ve known each other for a long time. I can tell from your face: you have that look of someone having troubling thoughts, so what is it?

**Reyson:** Well, there is something… Something that I meant to ask you.

**Naesala:** Me?

**Reyson:** Yes, you.

**Naesala:** If this is about what we discussed before I already told you that…

**Reyson:** I know, I know. It’s not about that, I promise.

**Naesala:** Then what is it?

**Reyson:** This is something that I was already discussing with Tibarn, but…

**Reyson:** When this is over, we intend to go back to Serenes.

**Naesala:** That’s splendid! What does this have to do with me, exactly?

**Reyson:** Why don’t you and the ravens join us? We could be united again like we once were.

**Naesala:** …

**Naesala:** Reyson, you know we can’t join you.

**Reyson:** Why not?

**Naesala:** Tibarn…

**Reyson:** Let me take care about Tibarn. I’m sure we can find a compromise.

**Naesala:** You’re making this sound easy.

**Reyson:** I’m not foolish enough to think that, but I think it’s worth trying.

**Reyson:** What you told me made me think. We aren’t united as we once were, but maybe if we work together we can overcome this.

**Reyson:** I’m just… I didn’t even notice that there was something wrong with you, and I’m a heron! I should’ve…

**Naesala:** You didn’t notice because I didn’t want you to notice. I’ve had plenty of experience closing up my mind to you.

**Naesala:** Remember when we were hatchlings? We would play hide and seek and you’d always read my mind to cheat your way through victory. I had to learn how to shield myself.

**Reyson:** Oh, I had forgotten about that…

**Naesala:** Of course you did, you little cheater.

**Reyson:** Hey now! It’s not like you didn’t cheat or anything!

**Reyson:** …

**Naesala:** …

**Reyson:** So, will you come?

**Naesala:** I don’t know. There’s still so much I need to take care of in Kilvas.

**Reyson:** Can’t you do that in the forest? Serenes is big enough for all our tribes.

**Naesala:** You shouldn’t make such claims without consulting with anyone, you know?

**Naesala:** But oh well, we’ll see.

**Reyson:** Does it mean that…

**Naesala:** Let’s focus on getting out of here alive, first, then we can talk about this.

**Reyson:** Even if it involves Tibarn?

**Naesala:** Even if it involves Tibarn.

**Naesala:** So try to stay alive, alright? We can’t afford to lose you.

**Reyson:** Same to you, Naesala. Let’s see what the future holds for us together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever think about the fact that Leanne notices that Naesala's suffering, while Reyson doesn't, despite both of them being herons and close to him? I wonder if Reyson's bias towards him is so strong that it affects the way he reads him.


End file.
